wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shade
mentions of heavy stuff, like censored swears and minor gore. |-| 242-sH= '"I am death. Destroyer of worlds. Veins of Elysium, Tartarus, and everything in between."' Phenotype ''Summary'' Shade is wiry, with long sinewy limbs, but also made with rippling muscles. However, she is among the shortest subjects. Her wings are large and feathered, making up most of her body. Shade's head/snout is narrow and sharp, curving slightly downwards near the tip, a bit like a beak. Her eyes are dark magenta. Her twisted horns are a reddish black, and she has short spikes down her back of the same colour. Shade is mainly a deep, dark blue, almost black, though some parts (like her talons, tail, and head) are more purple. Her wings are black, though they reflect light. Her underbelly is a lighter colour. She has several luminous pink and cyan markings near her talons and on the seam where her underbelly meets her tail. ''Body'' Shade is powerful, in more than just her magic. Her limbs are long and wiry, though they are rippling with highly developed muscles. While her neck is slightly short, every other part of her body is lengthy and flexible. Her body itself is small, making her one of the shortest subjects, shorter than a RainWing. Don't underestimate her, as she was built multipurpose-ly- for running, climbing, swimming, and flying. Her torso and chest jut out at sharp, striking angles and her general lower body lacks fat. She shows almost no roundness of a SeaWing, mainly having the poise of a SkyWing's body and the bulkiness of an IceWing's body. Her chest is deep, though, and while it may jut out oddly it is built to contain large amounts of oxygen for long, high flights. Along with her chest, her large wings help her sustain flight for extended periods of time. They are above average in size, the wing-body ratio being about 3:2. They are sleek and feathered like crow wings; good for swimming, too. ''Notable features'' Her snout/face is long and narrow, Like an IceWing's but with the sort of length of a SkyWing's. The tip of the snout curves ever so slightly into a beak shape, showing her crow genes. Shade's horns are twisted, tinted a wicked reddish black colour. She also has long, pointed spines and curved, serrated claws, showing off her SeaWing and IceWing genes. Shade has several irregularly-shaped bioluminescent scales scattered near the seam where her underbelly meets her mainscales. They don't appear to be in any specific pattern or shape (see referral). There are also a few clumped near her talons, too. ''Colours'' Shade is almost completely a deep, dark blue, like the unknown parts of the ocean, though some parts of her body, like her head, talons, and tail, are tinted a more reddish-purple, ever so slightly. Her underbelly is a paler, softer shade of blue. Her eyes stand out as a brilliant magenta. Her bioluminescent scales are bright pink and cyan, and she can't control whether they are on or off, so they are usually on. Her wings are black, lighter at the tips, though they are sleek and silky, so they tend to reflect the light. : : I met you in California : : : : You told me you loved him in Georgia : : Capabilities um well like the oath thing venom mmm some guud green greek fire like from pERCY JACKSON omg : : Your heart's in the ground '''frozen over : : Blankicon.png|placeholder Blankicon.png|placeholder shhs.png|a little fr thing i did for fun : : My heart's in the sky supernova |-| Original App.= The form I used when applying for O:T Name: Shade ID: 242-sH Gender: Genderless, female pronouns. Base tribe: SeaWing Added tribal genes: SkyWing, IceWing. Animal: Crow, black mamba. Titaness: Styx Appearance: Shade is short, yet her limbs are long and muscular. She was built to be swift, yet compact. Her neck is short, yet not above average, still a large contrast between her neck and sweeping tail. Shade's scales are round and flexible, built to be extremely durable, but also allowing freedom to move. Her nead is long and sharp, showig her IceWing genes. Her horns are gray and twisted, curving like a ram's. Her eyes are dark magenta and have dark, dilated pupils. Her wings are feathered, and are a dark gray, lightening slightly at the tips. The wings are extraordinarily large and well suited for long flights. In terms of colour, Shade is almost completely a deep dark blue, usually confused with black. However, cyan scales are dusted near her underbelly, like a fresh sheet of snow. Near her torso are some pink glowing scales in some irregular shapes. Personality: (oof I had a lot of trouble writing this, if I get the spot it would be clearer on the page) Styx is the personification of hatred, and Shade isn't too different. She has many grudges that she can't seem to put away, and takes everything people say literally. She is able to form negative relationships easily, as she doesn't accept apologies. She will choose to sulk in a corner instead of showing signs of weakness. Shade also often lashes out, yelling at her caretakers and the other subjects alike. It's hard for her to form relations this way, so she usually gives up if anyone tries to approach her. She hates being used and won't do anything anyone tells her unless she gets something out of it. But the scientists like to use her for their purposes, so several shocks are administered each day. In truth, Shade just never wants to be close to someone again. She is terrified of getting close enough to make another oath for herself, like she did a long time ago, so she is constantly looking for reasons to distance herself from others, trying to pick apart their flaws. Shade hates her power, but hopes to use it to get out of the labs one day. However, Shade is eager to jump into emotions without sorting through them, especially hatred. If something little, even little happens to make her feel that way, she will remember it forever and jump right in getting emotional over it. She often has a bad reaosn for feeling the way she does, but she's stubborn enough to not admit it. She takes things too fast, and long ago she used to jump into relationships quick enough to nearly strike up an oath with the person she wants to be close to in a day, though now she ends up ending the relationship just as quickly. On the outside, though, she mostly just acts like she hates everyone. That's not a complete lie. Abilities: Primary: Shade has the ability to form unbreakable oaths by making others swear apon the river Styx. If they break the oath, she can punish them how she wishes, though she can't kill them this way. She must use her blood to form them, as it carries the essence of the river. The oath works like this: she strikes a deal with someone, telling them that she'll give them something if they give her something. If they agree, they must say "I swear apon the river Styx", then she will make a small slit somewhere in her body, and pour the blood on the other person. She must also swear apon Styx, though she can get the caretakers to close up the wound by then. The scientist utilize this ability to keep the other subjects in check by striking up deals with them. She rarely uses this ability for her own devices. Secondary: Shade's black mamba venom mixed with her godly powers, creating something new. If she injects someone with her venom, they'll feel the symptoms in a flash. Firstly, they'll feel an intense numbing in the place where she injected them, then it'll spread out through nearly their whole body. Soon after that, the magic kicks in. The victim will be overcome by intense waves of their own emotion, the negative ones saturated the most sharply. It will feel like mentally drowning, and although their senses work fine, they'll feel more like a puddle than a person. The only flaw in this ability is that the effect lasts a short amount of time and it takes a large dose for the magical part to work, and Shade's victims usually only feel the numbness in a quick battle. Tertiary: Not too much other than that, but Shade can breathe underwater from her SeaWing genes and is also pretty fast on land and air. History: Shade was created as one of the later experiments, and the scientists were excited to experiment with her powers to manipulate the other subjects. So Shade was pushed into testing at a young age, though she learned actual fighting far later. Back then, Shade spent so much times with the scientists, eating up evverything they had to say, that she became rather gullible, and Shade was pushed around li After several tests, they realized what her blood could really do. And they used it. Shade was manipulated into a relationship with one scientist, and she sort of had a crush on him, too. So, she pushed herself up against him, and he, putting on a smiling mask, hoped to get closer to her, too, tempted by the thought of finding out more about her blood. So did, he barely shocked her at all and gave her extra rewards in training. She fell for it, excited to form a relation with someone for once. She foolishly thought it was love. He manipulated her one day, pulling her aside in a training session, asking her if she liked him. "Yes!" she replied, blushing. He asked her if she wanted to form an oath, and of course she obliged. Th terms were this: "Never leave each other's sides, and always be loyal, or may the pain of a thousand needles break our skin and mind." He then put some of her blood in a vial. Shde was overjoyed, elated, and ready to leave the labs and be with him forever. But then he left her. Sure, he was still inside the labs, but he never looked at her, never talked to her, he dived into his research and forgot about the fact that she was more than her blood. Shade had fulfilled her purpose. It broke her heart when she realized it. She fell to the ground, weeping, crying for him. But she wouldn't be the last to cry. He thought he had outsmarted her, but he forgot about the terms of the oath. It broke him. He became wracked with pain, screaming, clawing at his face. He stopped speaking correctly, he yelled for no reason, he went mad. It killed Shade to feel this way, so she vowed never to get close to another again. Other info: Terrified at sight of her own blood. You can probably guess why. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Raybean) Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Artificially Created Category:Mature Content Category:SeaWings